The washing of persons with physical ailments or disabilities can be an onerous task none more so than when such persons are being washed in a shower.
The problem with standard showers is that they are very awkward to get in and out of, as they can be very slippery when wet, for people with disabilities. There is also greater risk of the caregiver injuring themselves by slipping over in the shower while holding a disabled person.
There have been many cases of people injuring themselves when being placed placed in and out of showers by caregivers The caregivers usually get wet and don't have as much control since one hand is used to hold and the other to clean. Generally, disabled people need to have special wet area showers built for them which can be of great expense and not always practical. Also, if the person needs to go way from home they can not take the shower with them.
A lot of physically disadvantaged or disabled people find the experience of showering by a stranger trying to manoeuvre them into a small area very undignified and embarrassing.
The current solutions are generally big and very bully and are not easily transportable. Thus disabled people become much more house bound and do not venture out of there homes for holidays and/or be part of normal society.
Caregivers using known showering devices have to hold on to patients and try to manoeuvre them in and out of the shower at great risk of slipping over and hurting themselves and the patient.
A current solution is to build a wet area shower at a very big cost to the home owner and/or government or charitable agencies. A shower chair can be used in such a wet area shower but not in a standard shower unit because the caregiver has to lift the chair over the shower tray and try to shower the patient with no room to move in and around the patient.
The disadvantage with the entire prior art is that they can not be easily transported from one place to another and are very impractical because they take up a lot of space such that if these items are left in a shower or bathroom there is no room for anyone else to move.